Possession
by Hearts In Strangeness
Summary: He's dreamed of having her and her shall. She just didn't know it yet. Rated for abuse, rape, and mentions of character death.
1. Memories

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot._

_Summary: He dreams of having her, and he shall. She just didn't know it yet._

_Yeah, I know I should focus on all the stories that I already have out, but my mind wanted to get this one out first. I was originally going to do a one-shot for the 'In the Dark' contest, but I already know that I won't have it done in tiime, and have decided to write a full story for it instead. the story will still be short, as there isn't really much to it at this point, but it still will have more that one or two chapters - I'm thinking at least four or five. Who knows, I may actually do a full story about things that take place before this chapter; basically, things that are only mentioned in this story._

_As for what this story is, well, I think the ratings and this first chapter should be able to give you a clue.  
_

* * *

**Memories

* * *

**

The hallways were dark, lit with flaming torches instead of regular light bulbs. Edward Masen walked down the dim hallway towards his room, a sadistic and crazed smile on his face as he cleaned the bloody knife in his hand. He had just taken care of the last _problem _that would have been in his way just a few minutes ago; a corpse now sat in the parlor of his manor.

He looked down at his clothes. _I should change first_ went through his mind as he stopped at the door to his room. He entered the dark room, closing the door behind him until nothing but a sliver of light from the bottom of the door shone within his room. Walking towards his closet by memory, he pulled out a new shirt before going over to his dresser and grabbing a pair of jeans.

He walked towards the bathroom, finally turning on a regular light as he stepped through the door. His eyes immediately shot to the mirror, where he stood, his reflection like a pale, blood spattered ghost. His tousled, bronze hair was messier than usual, streaked with blood from him running his bloodied hands through it. His face was pale white, a manic smile permanently etched on his face while dots of blood dried on his face. The rest of his body was splattered with the red liquid, almost completely drenching him.

He set the knife down on the counter before he stripped himself completely, dropping his clothes to the ground before stepping into the shower, a spray of hot water connecting with his skin. He didn't flinch as the fiery water started to redden his skin. Instead, he went back to thinking about the problem that he had just eradicated.

Charlie Swan, the police chief, had come over for a visit. He had just said that it was a welcome to the neighborhood, but Edward knew that he had a different reason other than that.

The reason was the fact that several young boys had gone missing, none of them being seen again. And Charlie had come over to question him about the disappearances; not that he had actually been able too.

Edward closed his eyes as the blood rolled off his body, his mind back on what had happened just minutes before.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The flashing red and blue lights were what greeted him as he pulled up to his home. A lone police car was parked in his driveway, the driver leaning against the hood, arms crossed as his stern look pierced him. He slowed down, stopping his descent before stepping out of his own vehicle._

"_What seems to be the problem, Officer?" he asked, his voice a careful mask of innocence and bewilderment. The officer turn to look at him fully and he couldn't help but mentally smile as he recognized the face of Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police. __**Perfect**__ went through his mind as he stepped forward._

"_I thought I would come to welcome the newest member of our community. I was also hoping that I might ask you some questions," Charlie said, his voice gruff._

"_Sure, why don't you come in," he said, giddy with anticipation. Charlie nodded, unaware of the plans that the man in front of him had going through his mind. He was also unaware of the knife that was in the guy's pocket_

_Charlie let him lead them into he house, stepping through the now unlocked door as he was directed towards the parlor. He went to sit down on the couch, but never made it as a sharp, stinging pain went through his back. He was aware of it going through him several times, in different places upon his back. Something liquid-like was dripping down his back._

_He felt weak, about to fall forward when the guy moved in front of him, the knife now visible. He straightened his spine, despite how weak and painful it was, reaching for his gun when he felt the knife connect to his throat. The sharp knife pushed through his flesh and muscles, spraying blood everywhere._

_He dropped to the ground as the last thing he heard was, "I'll take care of her…" before everything faded out._

**End Flashback

* * *

**

The memory ended as he reached for his shampoo. He wanted to look his best for his girl. His mind went back to her. Isabella Swan. Such a beautiful girl. He could remember the first time he saw her, in the bookstore in Seattle.

She had been driven there right when he got there, so he had been able to see her leave the truck that had driven her there. He could tell that the man there wasn't her boyfriend because he was way too old for such a young girl. It was further proved when she said, "See you in five hours, Dad."

He had followed her into the shop, keeping out of her sight until he was positive that there was no way anyone would be able to see them and that he had her trapped. He had struck then.

He started washing up his body as he thought about what he had done.

* * *

**Flashback**

_His car pulled just as she got out of the truck that she had come in. Without thinking about it, he glanced over as he went to open his door, and found himself completely transfixed, his hand on the door handle as he stared out the window. He was thankful that his windows were extremely tinted, as well as the fact that he had decided to take his vanquish out instead of his usual car._

_He watched as she talked to the man, hearing the guy call her Bella. She listened for a moment before replying back, Dad being heard at the end of her reply. She walked up to the doors, waving at her father before disappearing into the store.. He slowly got out of his car, seemingly inconspicuous as he slowly gathered his wallet while keeping an eye on the old truck. He walked up to the doors himself as the truck disappeared around the corner. Slowly opening the door, he walked over to the clerk, who immediately straightened his back at the sight of his boss._

"_Get the others, and go on your lunch breaks," he said, glaring at the guy when he was about to say something. The clerk gulped nervously as he nodded his head, heading to the back to get the other two clerks and the security guy so they knew to leave. When they were given an order, everyone knew not to bother with them._

_He followed the guy to the back, where he glared at the other three as they all four left. Then, he walked back to the front, going to the front door where he turned off the front lights, locked the door, and put up a sign that said lunch hour. Then, he went to the security room ,where he turned off all the in store cameras, only keeping the one that watched the front and back doors on._

_Finally, he headed over to the classical section of the store, where he had seen her go on the security screens before switching them – and the tapes – over to the other cameras. He snuck over quietly, a small smile playing on his lips as he pressed a button on a remote that would shut off the remaining lights, and plunge this side of the store into total darkness. _

_He was right behind her at this point, and was quick in wrapping his arms around her as he covered her scream and held her still. The girl struggled, trying to remove him from her as he dragged her through another employees' entrance, moving through the dark with the experience of a someone who knew where they were going._

_He finally reached the place where he had been heading, his apartment that was several stories above the shop. He had about four and a half hours with her, and he wasn't going to waste any of it. Throwing her into the dark room, he quickly grabbed her arm, hauling her into the bedroom, onto the bed, into some chains before she could even move._

_He made sure to use silk ties so that he didn't leave a single mark on her body. He also blindfolded her, care full not to hurt he, before turning on the light, and putting on his alarm, making it so that it would alert him to the first moment when four hours had past before returning to her side._

_She was shaking like a leaf, her mouth opened as harsh breaths left her. He knew that she wanted to scream, yet she seemed to be able to hold in the urge, something he was thankful for; that was one of the parts he had hated about most of the girls he had taken before, they didn't know when to keep their mouths shut._

"_Shh," he said, his voice a low hum. "It's alright, Bella dear."_

_He crawled up her body, his hands brushing her sides as he did so until they rested next to her shoulders. Her trembling increased as she felt his body pressed into her. Brushing his lips over hers, he gave her several soft kisses, a sigh leaving his lips as he gently tasted her._

_He wanted something else from her, but he knew that he would have to deal with what he could take from her, and undressing her wasn't something that could happen, for it would distract him from his real purpose. So, instead of removing her clothes, he left them on her while he kissed her, finally putting more pressure on her lips._

_His kisses were no longer gentle as he forced her mouth open, plunging his tongue inside._

_He forced her legs apart, settling his clothed erection against her equally clothed center before thrusting against her, showing her what he wished to do to her, minus the clothes. He knew that she wanted it to, she had to after giving him that look when he first pulled up. The want and love in her eyes when she had glanced at him had stunned him, though he knew that his own eyes had reflected the same thing._

_He grounded his erection against her, wishing that he could be sliding in and out of her. However, he had something more important to do that self gratification, though she would be satisfied as well if he took that route. Standing up, he walked over to his closet, moving things out of the way until he finally found what he was looking for. _

_Bringing the box over to the bed, he started heating up the plate in there, setting up a branding on it to heat up with it. He turned his attention back to her, wondering where he should place it. He knew that it would have to be in a place where it wouldn't be shorn, no matter how much he wished it, and yet he wanted her to be able to see it every time she looked at her naked body._

_Finally he decided. Gagging her, for he knew that no matter how in control she was –which was something she was loosing, if the quiet whimpers were of any clue – she wouldn't be ready for the shock of what he was about to inflict on her, and he didn't need someone hearing her scream._

_Then he began moving her shirt, pulling it up until to rested under her chin before moving the one side if her bra up so that he didn't accidentally burn anything. He looked back at the brand, noticing that it wasn't quite ready yet, and went into his bathroom where he kept a first aid kit that he hardly ever used._

_Bringing both over to the bed, he set them up on the table next to the bed. Then, he tied two more silk ropes around her, making sure that she couldn't move as much. It wouldn't due for her to cause any unintentional damage to herself._

_Upon realizing that the brand still wasn't hot enough, he decided that he wasn't going to just waste time that could be used. Pulling at her bra some more, he uncovered a nipple, the right one. He immediately took it into his mouth, sucking hard as he rubbed the flat of his tongue on it._

_She squirmed against him, unintentionally pushing her chest up against his mouth, offering more of herself. He lips curved into a smile as he bit down hard. While he didn't break skin, he knew that his teeth left an indent that would stay imprinted on her skin for a while, a small reminder of him. _

_He moved back, studying his mark, when he smelled the hot iron. He looked over to the brand, noticing that it was glowing fire red. It was ready._

_He pulled himself off of her, grabbing the tongs and picking the brand up. It seemed to shine in the light, a bright color that reflected in his green eyes. _

_He quickly pressed to the skin just under the breast that now bore his teeth marks and just slightly to the side. The sizzle and smell of burnt flesh filled the air, as did her muffled screams of pain. Her body tried to move, but it was unable to twist itself away from the hot metal that was imprinting itself into her flesh._

_He left it there for about two minutes, until he was sure that there was no way for his mark to fade before removing it. The burnt flesh was emblazed with his initials. EM. They looked glorious to him._

_Once he had put the branding and tongs down, he began on working on the burn. He put a cream that would cool it down for her as well as help it heal – though it would scar – and then put another cream on it that would keep it from getting infected. Finally, he wrapped it up, placing a piece of gauze over the burn and taping it up._

_Positive that it was covered, he fixed her bra and shirt, pulling them back into place as well as he could. Then, he moved over to the windows, where a stream of light was shining in, and closed the blinds as well as the multiple curtains. He didn't need the light, as his eyes did fairly well in seeing in the dark and he knew where everything in these rooms was at._

_Upon it being pitch black in the room, he went back to the bed, removing the ties around her wrists and eyes. He pulled her to him, giving her a kiss before pulling her up and towards the bathroom. She was tense but she didn't fight him, unsure of were to go without him. It was too dark for her to see anything, so – if she wished to run – she would have no idea were she was going._

_He pulled her over to the toilet, seating her on it before running the cold water and wetting a rag with it before placing it around her eyes. He didn't need to see her perfectly to know that she would have tears tracks and puffy, red eyes. Grabbing her chin in his grip, he began gently wiping her eyes, allowing the cold water to deswell them._

_It took him a few minutes to do this before he dragged her back to the actual bookstore, depositing her in front of the classical section next to her purse, where he quickly slipped something in it before leaving her. He, remembering his bite mark, knew that, by the time he had her by his side, it would be faded, but the brand that he had put onto her would never fade._

**End Flashback**

* * *

The water was running cold as he got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around him, hissing slightly as it brushed against the erection he received from thinking about her. He ignored it, not even bothering to will it away as there was really no point. Even if he did manage to will it away, he knew that it would just return.

After all, now that there were no more obstacles in his way, there was no reason why he couldn't just claim her. It wasn't as if anyone would miss her now that her father was gone. Everyone who would was now dead. Mike Newton, Jacob Black, Eric Yorkie…all tried to date her, all dead.

Jacob had been the unlucky one to test his patience, dying the most horrific death out of all of them. After all, he was the only one who had gotten close to kissing her, actually getting a date with her…which he had been unable to make due to an unexpected inconvenience.

He smiled as he remembered what that specific inconvenience was. While he was saddened to see her face fall when she was unexpectantly stood up, he couldn't find it in himself to stay saddened when he remembered the pleasure as he tore Jacob apart. And that wasn't figuratively. He could still hear Jacob's screams as he broke every bone possible while ripping threw flesh, muscle, and tissue.

He clothed himself in a simple black shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Grabbing his keys, he walked out the front door, ignoring the corpse that still sat on the floor of his parlor. He had more important to worry about, more important things to do.

It had become time for him to go get his girl.

* * *

_Alright, well, there you go_. _Hope you liked it. I know that it doesn't seem much, but the story should flow out easier now that I have the first chapter out. Also, if I do a prequel to this, it will probably have the second flashback in it, for that is where it will most likely begin, and end at the first flashback._

_Well, I do not know when the next chapter will be out; hopefully, it will be after I post the next chapters for Obedience, I Do Love You, and Stockholm Syndrome - they seemed to be the ones that people are waiting to see the most. If not, well, then I will just have to put the next chapter off until at least one of them have been updated._

_Also, the final chapter for Out of Control will be posted soon as well, just so I can finish the story, which is something that I want done sooner than later, so it will most likely be posted either after this or by tomorrow. It's sequel is a WIP, and only has the first chapter done, but - in all honestly - I don't want to wait to post the last chapter any longer._

_Hearts In Strangeness  
_


	2. Isabella

_Disclaimer: See First Chapter_

_Alright, I've gotten the second chapter out now. Unfortunately, this means that there is only one chapter to go. I know that I said that I would do at least four or five, but I believe that there will actually only be three chapters to this story, and the story that will be set between Edward's first meeting with Bella and him killing her father will definitely be happening. It just won't be happening for a while, as I have several other stories that need to be worked on before I post another new story.  
_

* * *

**Isabella**

* * *

Isabella Swan stood in front of the kitchen table, a wonderful meal of her father's favorite foods laid out before her. She knew that the past weeks sudden murders, as well as her sudden withdrawal from him had worried him. However, Bella couldn't help it.

Her hand ghosted over her ribs, barely feeling part of the spot where her skin was scarred. A cold shiver went through her as she remembered how she had gotten that particular scar. _No_ she thought to herself, _don't think about it_. It was bad enough that she remembered what had happened every night. She didn't need to remember during her waking hours as well.

But she couldn't help it, for her mind began to force her to remember the spine numbing terror she had felt, the hot breathing and male voice that had whispered into her ear, the hard, muscled male body that had hovered and pushed itself into her, the frantic movements that seemed to mimic the act of something she had only read about.

She felt tears coming to her eyes as she remembered the fact that she had been unable to scream due to the lump of surprise and terror that had quickly wound through her. She remembered when her mouth was gagged after awhile, though she had already been blindfolded and restrained to what had originally felt like a bed.

But what she remembered most of all was the pain, the terrible pain that washed through her body, just under and to the side of her right breast. She remembered the smell of burnt flesh that had permeated the air as the pain entered her. Her terrified screams, though muffled, were surely heard, and – at the time – she had wondered why no one had rescued her at that time. It was only later that she realized what she didn't know at the time; everyone – except for her and whoever it was that had taken her – was gone from the store, leaving it empty.

She shook her to dispel the memories as she turned and headed upstairs. She knew that she looked like a mess; she had accidently gotten flour everywhere when she first began cooking, and knew that there was still some on her. Plus she knew that, if she were to look in a mirror, her eyes would be a bit red from crying. She decided to take a quick shower before her father got home.

* * *

She was halfway dressed when she heard the front door open and close.

"Dad, I'll be down in a minute. There's food on the table if you want some," she called down. Receiving no answer, she frowned, grabbing the sweater and cotton lounge pants that she had pulled out before, and pulling them on, fighting with her still wet hair as she tried to towel dry it as best as she could.

Once she was sure that she had dried it to the best of her abilities, she walked down the stairs. Not seeing anyone in the living room, she figured that her father had already smelled the food before she had yelled before, and was stuffing his face, though she couldn't hear anything coming from the kitchen.

Walking into the room, she frowned once more as she noticed that it was empty; at least, she thought it was until she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. Turning with a plan to scold her father, she was brought up short when she noticed that the man behind her was definitely not her father.

She vaguely recognized him, but he was definitely a stranger to her. Though, she had to admit that he was handsome, with bronze hair and green eyes. Yet, something about the way he was looking at her made her uncomfortable, and she backed up, putting as much distance between them as possible.

"Who…who are you?" she asked, her throat dry. Swallowing hard, she pressed herself against the wall that had stopped her from going any further. Her eyes darted around the room, and she silently cursed at the fact that he father hadn't gotten a house that had a back door in the kitchen like most houses do around where they lived.

The stranger let out a sigh as he shook his head.

"And here I thought you would remember me," he said, and she felt as if a bucket of ice had been thrown onto her. She recognized that voice. It had been in her nightmares just as much as what had happened to her had been. Her body tensed up, and she shook with fear as she unconsciously pushed herself up against the wall in an attempt to flatten herself to it.

"S-stay a-a-away," she stuttered, fright covering every word as he began to walk toward her. He was taking baby-steps towards her, as if he knew that she was scared, and teasing her. However, now that he was away from the door way, Bella saw that she could get away from him, though she would have to be fast in order to do so.

She waited until she was positive that she would get away, and used the distraction he was providing by talking about something she just wasn't focused on to make a break for it. She pushed herself away from the wall, running around him towards the only door out of the house.

He stopped talking as he realized that she wasn't listening to him, and his face twisted into a look of anger as he spun around and went after her, grabbing her around the middle as she tried to get the door to open. A startled and frightened cry left her lips as she was hauled back into a hard chest, but she didn't freeze, despite how much she wished to.

Instead, she kicked her legs back, the heels of her feet connecting with his shins as hard as she could, though his grip didn't loosen as he turned her back towards the kitchen; obviously, he wasn't going to let her be in an area where she could easily escape, and the kitchen seemed to be the safest place besides upstairs. He didn't really want to try carrying her upstairs with all of her flailing.

However, he was saved the choice of having to do so when she kicked her leg back, catching him unaware as she met his member, causing him to let go as pain well up within him. With him being closer to the door, she ran towards the stairs, knowing that – if she made it to the window in her room – she might be able to get away.

She stumbled up the stairs, running towards her room, shutting and locking the door behind her before running to her window. She didn't know how long she had before he came after her, though she was answered immediately as she fought with her window – being unopened in so long had caused it to become stuck.

The pounding that came from her door elicited a shriek as she looked behind her to see her flimsy door shake in its frame. She wished she had thought to put something in front of it, but knew that it was too late to try to do so, as it would only take up too much time.

Besides, she had finally gotten the window to opened a bit, though she tensed as a loud screeching noise preambles from it; she mentally tells herself to have her father fix it when he can. She pushes the window up as hard she could, mentally cringing as more of the screeching sound hurts her ears.

It was finally opened enough that she could get out. She put her left leg out, slowly reaching for the thick branch with her left foot until she got a good footing on it. Just as she was about to pull her upper body out of the window, she heard her door slam against the wall as the lock broke and arms wrapped around her once again, pulling her back inside.

"No," she cried as she fought him, her fingers digging into the sides of the window, but he seemed not to notice as he flung her onto the bed and held her down with her face pushed into the mattress. She felt a heavy weight settle onto her, could feel his chest pressed against her back as she struggled until she knew that there was no way from her to be free of him.

He was laying on her, his full weight pressed against her back. He had lowered himself so that he could speak into her ear, and put his legs between her so that she couldn't kick him as he knew she wished to do.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, Bella," he said, ignoring her as tears fell from her eyes. He grabbed her arms as he sat up a bit, pulling them together to be grabbed with once hand while his other dug around his pocket for something. He pulled out the metal handcuffs that he had thrown into his pocket at the last minute before leaving his house.

Locking the cuffs around her wrists, he let her arms go, watching as she tried to wrestle her arms free. After awhile, however, he got bored of watching her, and got off of her complete, grabbing her by the hair as he pulled her up. She yelped as she followed her hair, unable to use her hands to relieve the pressure.

He let go of her hair, wrapping his arms around her waist before steering her out of the room and downstairs. He was tempted to head for the kitchen, but the struggle with her had aroused him immensely, and he was in a hurry to get back to his house so that they could have some fun together.

Pushing her out of the house, he didn't even bother with locking the door, just closing it behind him. While he knew that there was a good chance that some things could get stolen, he honestly didn't care. He had the money to replace it if that happened.

He pulled her to his car, setting her into the front seat and buckling her in before getting into the driver's side. He drove home with his prize.

Bella wondered where he was taking her, and wish desperately that someone would either notice something was wrong or a cop would notice his speed and pull him over, for he was going quite fast.

However, her wishes were unanswered as he pulled up to a secluded building in the middle of no where, and she felt any hope of escaping dwindle down when he carried her into the house, and shut the door behind him. She knew that he only hope would be when her father arrived home, and realized that she was missing.

She never noticed the police car that was still in the driveway, never realized that it was her father's, until she saw the corpse in the living room moment after being brought into the house.

A shrill scream left her when she spotted the corpse, echoing all around the house and surrounding area, and felt true hopelessness as she realized that the only person who would never quit searching for her was no longer among the living.

She was alone, and at the mercy of a monster.

* * *

_Okay, there you go. Now she is with Edward. I wonder what is going to happen in the next chapter._

_Well, actually, I don't because I already know. I will just say this now - the next chapter is going to have 'consentual rape' in it. If you don't know what that is, then I will tell you; it's basically rape where the rapist forces the victim to enjoy it; at least, that is the idea I get from some of the manga where it happens. So, yes, there is goin to be a rape scene in this, but it probably won't seem like a rape scene because I'm going to write it more like a regular lemon scene._

_To beans and cornbread: I believe that there are a lot of people who would agree with you._

_To KristenStewartFan: I always try to continue my stories, though it may take me awhile to update most of them._

_To SuperOreoMan: Because I have quite the collection of Dark Edward stories, I wanted to do something that I haven't done in the others. Plus, I wanted this one to be darker than my others._

_To JustWaiting: No, I do not think it is wrong for you to be turned on my Dark Edward, I believe there are quite a few people who are._

_To arula0: Yes he is._

_To yankeerose: Glad you like it._

_And thank you to everyone else who reviewed. I am glad that you liked the first chapter so far. I hope you like this chapter as well._

_Please Review._

_Hearts In Strangeness  
_


	3. Marriage

_Disclaimer: See First Chapter_

_Okay, I know I originally said that this would be the last chapter, and that it would have strong sexual content. Well, I decide to just write what came to mind for the beginning, and - instead of having something that would be a good beginning for a lemon/rape scene - I came up with this, and liked it. I think it fits well with the story, so I decided to go with it, finish it, and post it as the third chapter, which means that the story won't end quite as quick as I thought it would. _

_That, of course, means that there will be another chapter, which is good news for you, and bad news for me; it means that I wn't have another completed story under my belt, but I'm not to upset about that, as keeping this chapter in the story is very worht it._

_Please read on._

_**Note: If you haven't read this author's note, please read it if you read the author's note at the end of the last chapter. Of course, this is only for those who read author's notes and those who read the last chapter before this one was even out. If you have read this author's note, or have just started reading this story after this chapter has been posted, please ignore this.**  
_

* * *

**Marriage**

* * *

Edward, upon discovering what made her scream, shook his head as he realized that he had forgotten to take out the trash. Sighing lightly to himself, he took off Bella's handcuffs. She didn't even notice, her hands falling to her side, and he had to smirk at her lack of attention.

He directed her away from the parlor, gaining no trouble from her. She was lax, allowing him to because shock was still clouded over her mind upon the discovery. However, her compliance didn't last long, and she soon lashed out, partly because he had murdered her father, and partly because she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

However, he had anticipated her slipping out of her shock, for he easily subdued her enough to push her into the room he had set aside just for her before closing and locking the door. He couldn't help the smirk on his face as he heard her pound on the door, wanting to be let out.

Bella realized that it wasn't going to happen after awhile, however, and stopped, turning as she slumped against the wall. She brought her hands to her face, rubbing it for a second before rubbing at her eyes, pushing away the tears that had started to fall. It was no time to cry, though she wished desperately that she could. She felt the need to let everything out in huge, gaping sobs that would shake her entire body. However, she knew that she needed to find a way out of here before she gave way to grief.

With that in mind, she began searching for the lightswitch. She needed to know where she was exactly. She moved along he wall, looking for the switch, which she found rather quickly. Flicking it on, she looked around the room she had been given.

It was a rather simple room, only holding a bed, dresser, and a small table. There were three other doors besides the one that she had entered through, two on her right, and the last on her left. There were no windows, and the walls were painted a dark brown. Biting her lip, she walked over to the first door on the right, and opened it to discover a walk-in closet.

Entering it, she found a small chain hanging from the ceiling. Figuring it to be the light, she turned it on, and looked around. She had to admit that it was rather nice closet. It was big, bigger than the one she had at home. It even had build in drawers on one side of it.

However, despite how nice it was, she wrinkled her nose in disgust, for it seemed to be filled to the brim. Hangers upon hangers of dresses, skirts, and shirts hung along the metal poles that took up most of the room. She walked over to the drawers, opening them only to have her eyes widen as horror twisted her face.

There were undergarments, but nothing like what would normally wear. Instead, they were the 'sexy' kind that had always made her scoff when seeing. Shelf bras, lingerie, crotchless panties…all kinds of easy access undergarments were there. She closed the drawer, feeling even more disgusted, but with a twinge of fear. What could he be planning wit hall of this?

She took a chance to look at the other drawers, finding nurmerous other things, though nothing she really wanted. After all, why would she need stocking, or a garter belt. Having finished looking at one column of drawers, she wondered if it was worth looking through the other two colums of drawers, only to decide to suck it up and do so.

Moving to the next column, she went ot open it to discover that it was a set of drawers like she thought. Instead, she found that it was an illusion, for the – while the front looked like it was a column of drawers – it turned out to be a door that opened into shelves filled with shoes.

She blinked at this, playing with the door for a bit before looking at the shoes there were. Her mouth fell open in shock, for many of the shoes had heels, something that she didn't care much for. While she wasn't extremely clumsy, she didn't get along with heels very well, and the fact that there were some that went extremely high didn't make her feel very good.

At the bottom, there were a few pairs of boots, but none of them looked like something she would wear either, as they were almost all platformed and looked smaller than regular boots. Shaking her head, she shut the door before heading over to the final column of drawers.

Going to open the first one, she hoped that there wasn't a surprise like that last column, and found – to her relief – that there wasn't. Opening he first drawer all the way, she looked in, and found that there were two rows of jewelry. She here eyes went a bit wide as she noticed the centerpiece that the others seemed to frame.

It was a beautiful set, she had to admit. The necklace was made of silver sterling, with a blue sapphire heart in the middle, hanging with smaller sapphire hearts surrounding it. The chain was smaller than most, making her believe that it was supposed to be a choker.

There was a matching drop earing set, that had three sapphire hearts, which started out small and got bigger. However, what really caught her eyes was the ring. A silver ring with two small triquetras surrounding a sapphire heart that was between them made her sigh slightly. It was the kind of ring that she could just imagine the man who would be her fiancé giving her…

A sudden suspision accured to her as she looked back at the pieces. She remembered that she had once written down what she thought would be the perfect engagement ring for when she got married in her diary, which went missing for a week several weeks ago. She eventually found it again, and didn't think anything of it's disappearance, but now she wondered if there was something she was missing, something that was staring her right in the face.

Shaking her head, she closed the drawer, moving down to the next one, which held hair things. She didn't bother looking through it all that much, though she did notice a hair band that had blue crystals on it. She moved her way through the last two drawers, surprised to discover one that held a white corset with a thong, as well as some white stockings and a pair of white heels. However, it was the last drawer that made her extremely suspicious.

A white, see-through veil with white beading and a white comb rested next to a silver tiara that held only sapphire jewels in within the silver curves. Another sudden suspicion accured to her, and she started looking around at all the clothes on the hangers. She saw nothing unordinary about the clothes until she came to the bar next to the column of drawers that she stood in front of.

This seemed to be the bar filled with the nice dresses, but she didn't bother looking at each of them as she moved them to the side as the corner of something shapeless caught her eye. She moved the dresses out of her way until she was left staring at a garment bag that was pressed against the wall.

It was then that she faultered, afraid of what she would discover. The bag seemed to taunt her, silently challenging her to open it. Reaching forward with shaking hands, she pulled the zipper down, almost fainting as she realized that it was indeed what she thought it was.

The white wedding dress swimmed before her eyes as she backed away, quickly turning around and leaving the closet. She absent-mindedly turned off the light before closing the door, only to slump against it and slide down to the floor, still in shock.

Her thoughts were scrambled, unable to really focus as she thought about the implications as to why he had placed a wedding dress into the closet. Her breath came out in short pants as she tried to think of reasons for it, though – in truth – she knew that there could only be one reason for it, especially considering the fact that the dream ring she had thought about was also there.

It was slightly obvious that he wanted to marry her, though she didn't know why, nor did she care to find out. She felt sick upon coming to this conclusion, and forced herself not to vomit everywhere. Instead, she worked on steadying her breath, trying to get the dress to disappear from her mind.

It took awhile, but she back to focusing on how to get out of there, even more so than before. Standing up, she debated on staying on the right side of the room, and finding out what laid behind the second door, or cross over to the other side of the room, and go through the single door over there.

Biting her lip, she decided that she might as well go to the door closest to her, and opened the second door on right. A mirrored version of herself was the first thing she saw, and she quickly found the lightswitch and flicked it on, already having an idea of which room this was.

It was the bathroom, which Bella was glad to discover. Walking up to the sink, she looked at herself, finding that she looked rather sickly in her reflection. Turning on the water, she splashed her face several times before looking around for a towel and drying up when she found one.

Looking back at herself, she found that she didn't look quite as sick anymore, though she did look a bit paler than normal. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned around, looking at the bathroom. It wasn't all that much. It had a door that separated the toilet from the rest of the room, as well as a small shower. However, what really caught her eyes was the tub. While the rest of the room was small, the tub wasn't, looking as if it had been made to fit up to two people in it comfortably.

She shuttered to herself at the implications, and left the room, turning the light off. Final, she crossed the room to the other side, and immediately went to the door. Taking a deep breath as she hoped this room would yield a worthwhile result, she slowly turned the handle.

The room was extremely dark, and Bella couldn't find a lightswitch any near where she was. Frowning slight, she entered all the way, jumping when the door shut on her. Making her way to the wall, she began to feel around once again, looking for a switch. She couldn't keep the frown off her face as she discovered that the wall felt different, as if there was something on there that was obviously glued down; she could feel the paths that the dried glue took.

She continued on, moving the the next wall when she came to the corner. However, when she felt the beginning of a door, she eager stopped, looking for the doorknob. Finding it, she turned, believing that she had found a way out, only to frown when she discovered that it was lock.

Deflating extremely quickly, she continued her search, finding the switch rather easily after that. She looked towards the wall that she had come from as she switched the light on, curious to know what it was that was on there. Flicking the switch on, she discovered that it was pictures there. However, there was something about those pictures that made her move closer, only to move back in horror, for they were pictures of _her_.

A shuttering breath left her as she looked at the pictures, finding many of her everywhere she had gone. Few of them held other people, and there were many that were taken while she was home in her room. She continued to to look, finding a few of when she was school, as well as when she was shopping around.

She turned, unwilling to see more only to discover that all the walls were filled with pictures of her, though the back wall had the lager prints of it, and she felt like vomiting once again as she realized what the main centerpiece picture was. Her eyes blurred, and several tears slid down her face as feelings of being violated went through her, for there, on that wall, was a picture of her sleeping, nude.

She shook as more tears slid down her face. While it was only a picture, it made her feel dirty, as if he had actually touched her when he took it. She recognized when he took it; there had only been one time she slept nude since he'd 'branded' her. That day and night had been hot, and she had given up sleeping with clothes on because of the heat. Her window had been opened already, as she was hoping for a nice breeze to enter the room.

That was the only night she had slept with the window open, as well as when she had slept with no clothes on, for she woke the next morning feeling slightly cold, as well as having a strange feeling, as if something had happened that she was unaware of at that moment.

Now, she knew why she had been feeling strange; she had been expose to a murderer without even knowing it, though her subconscious could feel it.

What made it even sicker to her was the fact that it was obviously not the first time he had taken pictures of her, just the only time he had been able to get one of her fully naked to his gaze. She could see that the surrounding pictures were of her in various states of undress, though most of them had her at least wearing undergarments.

Once again feeling sick, she didn't both to try and stop it, running straight for the bathroom where she fell to the ground in front of the toilet and puked. She purged her stomach of the little bit of food that was in it until she was sobbing and dry heaving. She was overwhelmed with feelings, most of which bordered on being terrified.

It took her awhile before she was able to compose herself and move away from the toilet, flushing it as she leaned back against the wall as slowly used it to get up. Unsteady on her legs, she used the walls to move into the bedroom. Unwillingly, her eyes glanced over at the still opened door to the other room, and another wave of nausea went through her as she remembered what she had seen in there.

She, unable to stand seeing in there, made her way to the door, intent on closing it. However, just as she was nearing it, he appeared in the doorway. She froze, tense and scared as he walked through the open door, his expression seemingly apologetic.

"Sorry, you weren't supposed to see that yet. It isn't ready," he said, as if it wasn't actually an invasion of her privacy. She felt anger course through, and she turned an angry gaze onto him.

"'It isn't ready?' Is that all you can say? Nothing about how much of an invasion of my privacy it was, or anything like that?" she hissed, her hands clenching into fist. More tears made there way down her face, only this time, they were due to the anger that flowed through her.

However, it seemed as if what she said was unaffective towards him, for he walked towards her, closing the door behind him, and said, "I should have made sure that door was locked. Anyways, I thought I should come and tell you that you need to get dressed and ready," he said, moving behind her and pulling her towards the closet.

She wished to yell at him in that moment, however the words he had just said, as well as the direction he was pulling her in, made her realize that it wasn't the time to yell. In fact, at this point, she was between panicking and fighting; the fighting won, but only because she knew that panicking wouldn't do anything.

She tried to wrench her arm away from him, only to have him tighten his grip painfully as he past the threshold into the closet, turning on the light rather roughly. He pulled her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist as he efficiently began to undress her, pushing her pants from her hips rather quickly.

She sqeaked, reaching down to stop him, only to have her wrists gripped in one handwhile the other continued to undress her, her panties immediately following the pants.

She screamed, hoping to hurt his ears, only to be turned around, almost tripping on her pants, put being held up by her wrists, which were still in his hand. The free hand that had been undressing her, suddenly swung out, connecting with her face with a resounding '_whap_'.

Startled, and in pain, she erupted in sobs, though they were silent as she looked down at the floor, feeling defeated. As if sensing this, he let go of her wrists, which caused her hands to fall to her side.

Seemingly pleased with this, her finished undressing her, feeling himself harden as he looked at her young, supple body. Reaching out a hand, he flicked a nipple, which hardened almost immediately. A smile came to his face at this. However, his mind was quick to remind him that he had a reason for coming into this room, and quickly backed her up once again until wall, next to the garmet bag that was still opened.

He opened the drawer that held the undergarments and stockings, pulling them out and handing them to her, frowning when she didn't take them.

"Bella, put these on," he said, frowning even more as she remained unmoving save her shoulders, which were shaking with each sobbing breath she took. He set them back in the drawer, reminding himself not to loose his temper as he closer to her, and brought his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

He winced slightly as he saw the bruising skin where he had hit her. He hadn't meant to hit her that hard, just enough to get his point across. Gently running his hand over the forming bruise, he felt her flinch as she looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry I hit you," he said, thinking that it would help. He didn't seem to realize that she was crying over the fact that she was stuck there with him, and not with someone that she cared for. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her for a second as he brushed her her hair for a minute before going back to the undergarmets.

Grabbing the corset first, he wrapped it around her, hooking the small front hooks together one by one until he was sure that it wasn't going to fall off. He turned her around again, making her face the wall as he pulled her hair out from underneath the corset and putting it over her shoulder before tightening the laces.

Once he was positive he had them as tight as he figured they needed to be for her, he walked back over, and grabbed the thong, turning her around. He looked back at her, finding her eyes on him. He held the thong up and asked, "Should I continue dressing you, or can you do it yourself?"

Knowing she had no choice, she whispered, "Myself."

He set the thong back down before turning to her and saying, "I'll be back in here in ten minutes. If your not done, I am dressing you, understand?"

Knowing that it would be best if she played along and acted as if she wanted this as well, she nodded her head, and he left the closet, closing the door behind him. Shaking, she continued what he had started, pulling the thong on before the stockings. Reaching with shaky hands, she finished unzipping the garment bag, pulling the dress out. She unlaced the back and put it on, slowly pulling the sleeves up her arm.

Unable to do up the back up by herself, she took a deep breath before walking out of the room. He was sitting on her bed, waiting for her. He looked up, a smile on his face as he noticed her. However, he noticed that the dress looked a little bit loose, and he frowned, looking at her with a question in his eyes.

"I…I need help with the back," she whispered, looking down as she twisted her hands in a seemingly shy manner. Inwardly, she was yelling at herself for seeming to be okay with what was going on, and asking him to come near her, much less touch her, but she knew that she would need him to think she was okay with what was going on would be the only way for her to get away from him.

She had began thinking as she had been dressing, and realized that she was acting like a coward, something she hated. Using that hatred, she began to think rationally, and realized that the best way for her to escape would be to do as he said, and seem as if she was okay with him being near her, at least until she was no longer in this room.

Once she wasn't locked in a room, there wouldn't be a problem of her escaping, so she swallowed her revulsion towards him, and held very still as she felt his hands light touch her back as he began lacing her up. She found that he laced her up tightly, and wondered if he was suspicious of her, but realized that he probably wanted her breasts to be as shown as possible.

She knew that if she looked down, she would see her breast propped up, displayed for him to look at. Of course, they would still be covered, but the way they looked took that away a bit, for the tops were be bare to his gaze, and that was way to much skin for her liking anyways, she hated showing her body, preferring to hide it as much as she could.

However, she wasn't given a choice wearing this dress, which served to piss her off even more, which was something she desperately needed at the moment, what with her fear trying to crawl back through her veins. It helped her as he finally finished, disappearing back into the closet only to come out moments later with the crystal headband, shoes, and jewelry.

He was quick in putting the rest of her outfit on, eager to finish what he needed to finish. Once he was done, he stood back to look at her, finding a smile slipping onto his face as he looked at his bride.

That was what she was, his bride. For several weeks now, ever since he had snuck into her room and seen her completely nude, his plans for her had changed. Where he had once just wanted her in his bed and thinking about keeping her like a pet, he soon realized that he wanted more than that; he wanted to be everything to her, which was why he had killed her father.

However, what he wanted from her the most was as a bride, for he knew that if he married her, she would be bound to him in a way that wasn't easily broken, for he would never let it fade, no matter if she wanted it to, though he knew that she wouldn't. After all, he had never seen someone as beautiful as her, nor has he ever wanted a female as much as he wanted her.

However, he knew that, without a marriage liscence, her mother – who he could seem to find because of exessive moving – could easily try to claim her back and gain custody. It was why he had faked a documentary with her father's signature saying that her father had given permission for a quick marriage between them.

It would be harder for her to be taken from him if they were married. She would be his to the eyes of the world, despite how young she was. He had already taken care of that; bribing a crooked judge to sign the documents to bind them together wasn't that hard, nor was it hard to bribe some others to sign as witnesses.

In fact, all he needed was for her to sign the certificate, and she would be his wife. It would end up being a real marriage, something he had failed at with his last two wives. He was determined not to fail with her.

"Come on, let's go," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. She tripped slightly over the shoes, not used to them. They made a rather loud clunking sound as she walked, and she knew instantly that she would have to remove them before she attempted to run.

She watched where they were heading, hoping that it would yield some kind of result, only to be disappointed when it didn't Everything looked the same. She continued to look around, unaware that he had noticed, and was now watching her suspiciously.

He seemed to know that she was planning something.

Soon, they made it to the room where he had left the marriage certificate. Opening the door, he pulled her in behind him, leaving the door opened. They only needed to be in the room for one thing, and one thing only.

The room was a study that he hardly used, and he pulled her to the desk, handing her the marriage certificate that had several signatures on it, though it still needed hers. He also handed a pen, wrapping one arm around her waist to keep her in place.

She swallowed hard as she looked at the document that he had handed her. Bile rose in her throat, and she wished she could throw the document to the ground – or, better yet, rip it up into little pieces – but the rather tight grip around her waist told her that it wasn't an option.

Biting her lip to keep a whimper down, she shakily signed her name, tears blurring her eyes. She set the pen onto the paper, and back away slightly, relieved when he let go of her waist. She watched as he went to put the certificate back where he had originally grabbed it from when she realized that now would be a good time to run; she was glad that she had wiggled out of the shoes, though her feet now hurt.

She quickly turned and dashed out the door, turning back the way they had originally come, unaware that he had noticed her run sooner than she would have like.

He let her waist go, leaning over to put the certificate back, when he felt her move. Looking up, he saw the bottom of her dress whip out of sight; he caught sight of her shoes on the ground, which explained why there was no noise coming from her.

Anger raced through him. He should have realized that her docility was a trick. He knew that she had been planning on doing something, he just hadn't realized what it was until then. He changed a glance back at the certificate, calming slightly as he realized that it didn't matter that she had decided to run just then; she had already signed it.

She was his, and there was nothing she could really do about it; he wouldn't allow her.

He decided to wait for a few minutes, knowing that she wouldn't find her way out; he had manage to drag her far in the underground he had built under his house. The house that he had killed her father in was just an illusion; there was actually a mansion underneath, hidden from others so he wouldn't be bothered as much. It was connected to several other houses in the area, all his.

He chuckled as he locked the certificate in a safe drawer; even if she did find her way back to the door that led between being above ground and under, she would never be able to open it; he had one of the keys kept with him at all times as well as another key hidden way out of her reach.

He took his time before looking at his watch, figuring that he had given her enough time. He grinned to himself, a drak grin that would have scared anyone looking at it, and terrified her had she seen it.

It was time for him to find and bed his bride.

* * *

_Okay, first off, I apologize for those who were waiting for the lemon/rape scene. I just though that this really fit with the story, so I kept it._

_To vampiregurl: Sad to say, he doesn't care what she wants. In his mind, she already want him, even though she doesn't. Unlike the Dark Edwards in my other stories, he only cares for what he thinks and wants._

_To edwardbellaobsessed: Thank you. I like it when others like my stories._

_To cinnyshy: He killed someone(s) in this one because he's not just Dark Edward in this one, he's also Murderous Edward. This is the second story where he's Murderous Edward, and I actually like him like that. Who knows, someone may die in the others by his hands as well, though I can garentee that it won't happen in 'I Do Love You'. There's no real Point of View in this as it's written in third person, but there is a bit of what's going on in his head in this chapter. I don't do it that often because, strangely enough, I find it easier to be in the victims head, watching whats going on rather than in his head, where he plots and plans everything. However, in the prequel(?) to this, it will mostly be in his head, so we'll see how I do when I start writing it._

_To Rarkj: She's not going to enjoy it. It's not going to be like that. It just going to be that her body enjoys it, something that I haven't really done in my other stories where Edward rapes Bella. In this one, he's going to kinda go slow, and basically, try and get her to enjoy it. Her body will react because she won't really be able to control it. That is what I mean by the consentual rape part. She won't be giving in.  
_

_And to everyone else who reviewed, thank you. I would also like to give a shout out to my number one reviewer, who doesn't just review for this story, but most of my other stories as well, KristenStewartFan. Thank you so very much for reviewing not just this story, but all the stories that you've reviewed._

_Anyways, the next chapter will definitely be the lemon/rape chapter. It will also be the last chapter. And this time, I am not going to turn around and say that it isn't, like I did with this chapter. After the next chapter, there will be no more until I get the prequel done. then, I'll add a note saying that the prequel is up, jsut like I do for all the stories that have a prequel/sequel to them._

_Please Review._

_Hearts In Strangeness  
_


	4. Taking Her

_Disclaimer: See first chapter_

_Alright, this is it, the last chapter. Hopefully, I don't disappoint anyone. I tried to write it as best as I could, but I do not know how well I did.  
_

* * *

**Taking Her**

* * *

Bella found herself at a staircase, this one moving downward. She had already found the one that went upward toward the third or higher floor – so she thought – and believed that this one would take her to the bottom floor, where she would get the hell away from there.

She quickly ran down, holding onto the railing to keep from slipping as she climbed down. She shivered lightly at the cold air, cursing at how thin the dress was. She finally reached the point where the stairs turned , a small landing as the stairs curved to where she would be going downward in the direction that she had come from.

She kept her hand on the rail as she turned, continuing down into the dark. She wondered briefly if, when he had left her alone, he had turned off all the lights and closed all the curtains, for it was getting darker the further she went down. She stumbled lightly as she accidently overstepped as she came to the landing, relief flowing through her as she stretched out her arms, trying to feel for something, anything that would let her know exactly how long and how big the room or hallway she was in was.

Her hands were quick in finding a door in front of her, and she happily opened it, only to begin frowning when she noticed more darkness. She was really beginning to hate it. Still near the door, she walked through it, using it to keep close to the wall as she searched for some kind of light switch. She didn't find one anywhere close to the side she was on, and decided to turn around, and look in the other direction.

Luckily, she smiled as she finally found the switch, flicking it on before turning her head to find the front door. The relieved smile that was on her face melted as she realized that she was wrong, for it didn't look like she was anywhere near where she thought she was.

Instead, she was in the biggest bedroom she had ever seen with the biggest bed she had ever seen. Her eyes widened as she realized that, like most of the rooms she had passed, there were no window, and there were only two other doors in the room. Here heart sank as she figured what they probably were.

However, as she didn't know, she walked straight over to one, not feeling optimistic or surprised as she opened the door to discover a closet, bigger than the one that she had been given, though surprisingly bare; she would have though someone lived in this room due to the fact that the bed was perfectly made with sheets.

Shaking her head as she closed the door, and hurried over to the next, hopeful that it would be a door that would lead her to the front door, but feeling as if she already had an idea of what it was going to lead to. She wasn't really surprised to find that it was a bathroom, though she found herself staring at the tub, which could easily pass as a pool, and the shower, which looked as if it took up half of the room.

Sighing, she tried to figure out where she had gone wrong, for it was obvious that she had missed something. She walked over to the bed, sitting down as she tried to think of just what it was that she was missing. She could have sworn she had gone the right way, and she didn't remember seeing any other stairs except for the ones that led upward.

Maybe she had missed the ones that actually led downstairs to the first floor. Maybe they were hidden behind one of the doors she had so foolishly ignored. Biting her lips, she found herself shivering once again, which surprised her. While she was cold, she hardly ever shivered, and yet she felt as if she was freezing, something that only happened when she was in a basement…

The sudden epiphany that occurred to her have her jumping to her feet. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of it before. The rooms with no windows, the fact that the stairs leading downwards led to a bed, and the fact that there had been so many rooms on just the second level alone should have clued her in to begin with. She was underground.

Now knowing that she needed to get back to the stairs that led upwards, she ran towards the door, prepared to run all the way there. However, before she could even get a step out the door, someone appeared in front of her, at the top of the stairs. Her eyes widened as she realized that he had found her, and she found herself backing up slowly as he began walking down the steps.

"Well, I didn't think you would find our room so quickly," he said, a grin sliding onto his face. To her, it looked evil. "I would have thought that you would have gone straight to the stairs leading back into the main house. I wonder why you didn't."

He appeared not to have her hear him as he said that question, but she did. Swallowing hard as she took some more steps back, her eyes darted back to the staircase behind him, unaware that he caught were she was glancing at. A hysterical laughter escaped him as he realized exactly why she had come to the room.

"You were trying to leave, weren't you? You were just so put of it when I brought you down here that you didn't even notice that the way out was going upwards instead of downwards," he said, as he calmed his laughter. She didn't respond, for he had finally calmed himself, and was now looking her straight in the eye.

She gulped as she took some more steps back, desperate to increase the distance between them upon discovering the look in his eyes as lust. However, she miscalculated how much farther she could go, and her legs hit the back of the bed, causing her to loose her balance as she plopped onto the bed.

A squeak left her as she pushed herself up, standing back up in order to move away from the bed, and preferable towards the bathroom, which she was positive would have a lock on it. However, before she could move in that direction, her upper arms were grabbed and she was pulled into him, his lips capturing hers.

She immediately turned her head, a cry of 'no' on her lips as she did so while she struggled to get away from him. Several tears escaped her eyes as he proved unmovable, despite her obvious repulsion to him. Instead of him being moved away, he held her tighter to him, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled at the strings of the dress, loosening it before taking one hand and grabbing her chin, forcing her face back to his, where he once again took possession of her lips.

She tried once again to move her head, tears leaking out of her eyes as she failed in doing so while he picked her up from the ground, and brought them onto the bed, laying her down underneath him. His slid his tongue out, and she pressed her mouth closed even tighter, unwilling to allow him entrance.

He broke the kiss, anger evident as she continued to struggle. He pulled at her dress, sliding it down her shoulders enough to leaved her entire corset bare to his eyes. He grabbed her wrists, transferring them over to one hand while the other worked on undoing the corset's front hooks.

She screamed, unable to think of anything else to do other than twist and turn her upper body, which didn't do much good. However, now with her mouth opened, he abandoned his present task and kissed her once again, slipping his tongue inside her mouth before she could close it.

She gasped at the feel of his tongue in her mouth. She tried to move her head again, but he grabbed her chin as his tongue explored before trying to rub against hers, trying to coax it into play. She evaded him until she was almost gagging from her efforts.

She finally bit down, and he yelled in pain as he wrenched his mouth away from hers. He glared at her while she gasped for air, pissed as he tasted blood in his mouth.

Glaring, he let go of her arms, not even noticing as she began to punch and push against his chest while he finished undoing her corset. Once done, he moved to his shirt, undoing the buttons while dodging her flailing limbs. He pulled off his shirt, smirking a bit as he saw her freeze as her eyes focused on his now bare chest.

Her eyes widened when she saw that he had taken off his shirt, though she immediately began fighting again. He struggled to remove the rest of her gown, rolling off of her as he did so. She took the chance to try and escape, jumping up from the bed only to have his arm wrap around her middle while he struggled to remove the dress from her struggling form.

He managed to get it off of her without too much trouble, pushing back onto her back as he situated himself between her thighs. She felt his hard bulge against her center, and let out a terrified whine, her legs kicking up a storm as her wrists were once again grabbed.

She turned her head away, refusing to allow his lips to touch hers again as she closed her eyes, trying to think of ways to get away went she felt his mouth latched onto her throat, where he began sucking the skin. She felt him sucking, for it felt a bit painful to her, though the pain increased as his teeth were added into the equation.

She whimpered in pain, struggling once again. However, she barely moved, for his body was completely covering hers, holding her down. Eyes still close, she breathed a sigh of relief when she felt his teeth detach from her skin, only to gasp in a breath when she felt his mouth close of a nipple.

She whined, unhappily, as his teeth once again descended into her skin, and pulled it slightly, sucking hard once again. A sob left her as he moved over to the other, leaving the one that he had just had feeling bruised. He repeated his ministrations on that breast as well, though he bit even harder than the other one, causing a yelp to escape her.

She didn't need to see it to know that his bite had broken skin, for she could feel the red liquid sliding down her skin upon his release of said breast.

Sobs were beginning to erupt from her as she felt her his hands moved from her wrists to her edge of her panties, playing with the elastic there as his fingers pushed underneath. He adjusted his body so that his hand could continue travel downwards.

"No," she gasped out, trying to squirm away when she felt where his hand was going. Her own hands came into play, slapping and punching his shoulders while trying to stop his hand at the same time. However, he was much stronger than her, and, after placing both wrist in one hand and holding them down against her chest to keep her still, his hand continued its path.

She tried to close her legs, but his hips were between her thighs, and all she managed to do was push him closer to her in her attempt to close them. She started shaking her head as she said, "No," repeatedly. She continue to try and get away from him with no success, and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood when she felt his fingers touch her clit.

Her body tensed, and he lifted his head to look at her while he moved his hand away from her clit back to the elastic edge, where he began to work on bringing it down. Her legs kicked out when he moved off of her once again while pulling the scrap of clothing off, in hopes of kicking him, and she took the chance to close her legs, refusing to allow him to see her center, much less touch it.

He took that moment to rid himself of his own clothes, though, when she figured out what he was doing when she heard the unzipping of something and opened her eyes, she sprang out of the bed, reaching for the dress to cover herself with when he once again grabbed her and held her to him, her bare back against his bare chest.

He held her there with one arm wrapped around her waist while his other finished undressing himself before pulling her into his lap. There was nothing between her and him now, as evident by the press of his arousal against her ass. The arm that was holding her against him slid up, coming to rest against her shoulders while his hand turned her head to the side, despite her protests.

He kissed her once again as he slid his other hand downwards, using his legs to force hers open. His fingers touched her once again before slipping down a bit. He pushed the tip on one of his fingers into her, and she managed to close her legs again, though she accidentally trapped his hand between them, which was an undesired effect.

Laying her back onto her back, he crawled back onto her, using his legs to once again open hers, though he placed his hips and thighs between hers so that she couldn't close them again. He pushed his finger into her some more, noticing how tight it was. He looked up at her.

"Have you ever touch yourself, or allowed someone else to touch you here?" he asked, though he already expected that he knew the answer. She shook her head, tears still leaking out of her eyes as she said, "No. I was…am to afraid to."

"You shouldn't be," he whispered into her ear, "you should enjoy it. I'll make you enjoy it."

"No," she said, but he ignored it as he pushed his finger all the way into her. It was a bit painful for her, and she tried to stop him, but he didn't stop; instead, he added another finger, making it even more painful as she yelped at the sudden addition.

Her tears of fear were quickly turning into tears of shame as she felt her body become aroused by what he was doing; despite the fact that she didn't want him doing anything to her, her body wasn't listening to her mind or heart anymore, allowing itself to be sucked up into a spiral of passion, though she didn't let it drown her.

To her shame and mortification, her body had become wet enough that she could hear as he pushing his fingers in and out of her, the sound seeming to echo around the room. It was only from the rush of juices her body released that he even knew that she had climaxed, for her body was shaking from the heart-breaking sobs that were leaving her.

He gave her a short kiss as he removed his fingers, moving his body so his penis was aligned with her. He was so hard that he just needed to feel her wrapped around him; despite the fact that he really wanted to taste her as she exploded on his tongue, he couldn't wait anymore.

He rubbed himself against her, coating his penis with her juices so he would be able to slide into her more easily.

Bella, able to realize what he was about to do, tried to plead with him to let her go...or at least, not take her that night; she planned to escape the first chance she got.

He ignored her, shifting until the head of his penis was right there at the opening, where he pushed himself forward, slowly. He had to move both hands to her hips to hold her still, but he finally got himself into her, only stopping when it came to the barrier that proved her innocence.

It was there that he paused, unsure of whether to go fast or slow. While both would cause her pain, going faster would cause less pain, while going slow would allow him to feel as he broke through it. He looked up at her, seeing her red, tear-stained face, and decided that he would go fast in breaking it, in order to save her from feeling a lot of pain.

He surged forward, breaking the barrier. She screamed, louder than she had before, her fist flailing as they hit his shoulders while she tried to squirm away from him, trying to get away from the large _thing_ that had entered her down there. He quickly grabbed her arms with his hands as he pulled out.

She almost sighed with relief until he surged back into her, another scream escaping her. It seemed her second scream irritated him, though, for he pushed his lips against hers once again, snaking his tongue into her mouth as he began thrusting into her. Two more screams, muffled, erupted from her before she just sobbed.

She still tried to get away, though she gave up after awhile, and grew still, trying to believe that she was anywhere than where she was. It was hard though, as he thrusting soon became faster and harsher, his pelvic hitting hers. The sound of flesh slapping flesh echoed around the room, only broken my him as he moaned her name.

He could feel himself coming closer and closer to climaxing himself, going faster and faster the closer he got, until he felt the familiar tightening of his lower body. He stilled when his climax came, deep inside of her. She could feel it as his sperm shot it self in her. Once he was done, he collapsed onto her, seemingly tired.

She whimpered as the breath was knocked out of her when he collapsed onto her. Her mind was in chaos, its automatic response to curl up into a ball unable to be carried out. Instead, she just laid there, unmoving, as silent tears continued nonstop, streaming down her face while he finally rolled off of her, and curled into her, spooning her from behind. He was asleep within minutes.

She could feel the blood from her broken innocence pooling underneath her while it dried on her thighs, as well as the semen that he had spilt into her.

She didn't know how long she laid there on her side, his arm wrapped around her, holding her to him as he slept, as her turmoil thoughts wondered if she would ever be able to escape. Would this be her life from now on?

Being imprisoned, forced into a marriage she didn't want, and raped, she didn't know what to think other than could and would things get worse?

She wished she knew the answer.

* * *

_The End. That's it for this story. There will be no Sequel, though I am going to write a prequel to it._

_Thank you to:_

_beans and cornbread_

_Bammers_

_KristenStewartFan_

_SuperOreoMan_

_khanm_

_Just Waiting_

_aurla0_

_tinker 83_

_I lynn_

_Please_

_yankeerose_

_jerseyhalliwell_

_vampiregurl_

_edwardbellaobsessed_

_cinnyshy_

_Rarkj_

_xtaintedsongx_

_Jessica Carlie Cullen_

_samx5453_

_prosperityomg_

_Ahkasha_

_Thanks to all these people who reviewed, some more than once for this story. _

_Now, I know that some of the people who reviewed had questions about the whole 'Edward was married twice before' thing that was mentioned in the last chapter. That is going to be something touch upon in the prequel, so those who asked will have their question answered when I begin doing the prequel._

_I hope you all liked this chapter. This is the second time I've written a long, rather drawn out rape. In truth, I think my first attempt at it is better than this one, but that is for you to decided._

_Hope you enjoyed this story._

_Hearts In Strangeness  
_


End file.
